Public Enemy Number One
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: ByakuranTsuna; Captured Tsuna is forced to give Byakuran something in "PUBLIC".


_Another request I filled from the khrmeme on lj. I-I've filled like five of these, and have yet to make my own request. XD But I don't think it's a bad thing. Anyway, please enjoy, anon!_

**Pairing: **_10027 (ByakuranXTsuna)_

**Prompt: **_Captured Tsuna is forced to give Byakuran a hand job in PUBLIC_

**Warnings:**_ (Pretty obvious from the prompt, really) Exhibitionism, Lime, YAOI_

**Public Enemy Number One**

The catty grin he was receiving from the white-haired man was extremely unnerving. Tsuna was sweating bullets beneath that gaze.

After being captured by Genkishi, Tsuna had woken up with no idea of where he was or what had happened to Reborn and Spanner. His earphones, gloves, his pills, and even his contacts, had been confiscated by the time he'd awoken.

Tsuna was at the mercy of Byakuran and Shouichi.

But they had yet to make any move against him. It was like Byakuran was waiting for something. Byakuran's violet eyes suddenly shifted away from him as Shouichi reentered the room. The grin on his face went impossibly wide. "Is it ready, Shou-chan?"

The red-haired man twitched at the nickname and rearranged his glasses. "Yes, Byakuran-san." Tsuna looked up at his tone; Byakuran's smile widened as he stood from his chair. "Wonderful! Come, Vongola."

Tsuna jerked to his knees as the chain linked to his handcuffs was tugged. He got to his feet, unwillingly following the Millefiore leader as he was led out of the room.

It took him a few moments to realize he was in a dark room, a _very_ dark room. Tsuna stumbled as the tug on his handcuffs was increased. He followed the tugs, carefully walking in hopes of not tripping over anything other than his own feet.

"Oomph," He must have bumped into Byakuran. He was the only person in front of him, after all. He received a chuckle, and the body in front of him moved forward a few steps. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he fell to one knee under the force of it. "Tsu-chan, you have to do something for me now." The Millefiore leader purred, his other hand curling around Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna shivered, trying to see around the darkness. "Wh-what?" He squeaked, squinting in hopes of seeing the man.

Minty breath washed over his face and he felt lips brush his cheek. "Lift your hands." Tsuna didn't have a chance to, the chain on his handcuffs was already being tugged upward, his hands obediently following.

Fingers brushed against cloth, and Tsuna jerked as Byakuran's hand pressed both of his to his crotch. "Hiiee!!" He tried to pull his hands away, struggling to move away. Someone, he hazarded a guess to Shouichi, held him in place from behind.

"No, no, Tsu-chan. Here, I'll help you start." His hands were pulled away. Tsuna tensed as the sound of a zipper being pulled down came from before him. His hands were replaced, coming in contact with something hot and dry. He swallowed thickly and tried not to think of what it was.

Byakuran's fingers closed over his, and he led Tsuna's fingers in a slow pump. Tsuna wondered who was breathing so hard, before he realized it was him. He quickly closed his mouth, trying to straighten out his breathing as his hands were forced into a faster pump.

Tsuna's breath hitched as he felt Byakuran force his thumb to brush against the slit at the tip of his...lollipop - an answering moan resulted in the action, with an even further increased pumping.

How many minutes passed? Or had it only been seconds? Tsuna blinked as he heard a strangled moan and realized that Byakuran's hands were no longer holding his captive, but his own were moving at the pace he'd set. He had no time to jerk his hands away before a cry greeted him and juice was spilled onto his face.

"Ah! Byakuran-san!" Shouichi obviously hadn't expected the man to come all over the Vongola's face. Tsuna could feel his face burn in embarrassment as he closed his eyes and dropped his hands. He refused to touch his face with them, it would only make more of a mess.

"Ah, sorry. I should have warned.." Byakuran's breathy voice replied. He tucked himself back up, grinning over to the wall nearby. "Shou-chan, was the camera on?"

Tsuna's eyes popped open as his mouth dropped. Camera?

"Yes, Byakuran-san. It's streaming straight to their base."

Tsuna coughed violently and sputtered as whatever was on his face dripped into his open mouth. Byakuran laughed from above. "What a wonderful show you must have put on for your Guardians, Tsu-chan.." Tsuna could perfectly make out the brilliantly white teeth in the darkness as Byakuran smiled that damned Cheshire cat grin of his. "And so much more awaits you...Vongola."

Tsuna prayed that his guardians would save him. He didn't want to find out what "more" awaited him.

-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!_

_**Edit:** Ok, guys, you win! I will add ONE more chapter to this! But that's it, you won't get any more from me!_

_I hope you guys are happy... BECAUSE I KNOW I AM. Kufufu_

**PPS: **_Guys, go vote in my poll. It's vital that you do._


End file.
